Just Killing Time
by Josiyx
Summary: 10 drabble shuffle-song challenge. Minor spoilers for season five possibly? .
1. 1&2

Swiped from ShadedRogue, because I love her. Title from the Black Label Society song, because I love Zakk Wylde. Pairings in here are only vague, so no point mentioning any. Naturally, the reason these are being posted two at a time is because I'm too lazy to edit them all tonight. So, enjoy the daily intrusion into your life.

* * *

_1: Put your Ipod on shuffle._

_2: Pick a topic (Fandom, character, pairing, etc.)_

_3: Write 10 drabbles. You're not allowed to skip songs, and you only have as long as the song runs to write._

_

* * *

_

**01. Monsters (Gothminister)**

At this point, Dean no longer knows what to believe. He's been to hell and pulled out again, he's seen his own brother unleash the devil himself. Hell, he has an angel and a prophet on speed dial. He's fought every nightmarish spirit and creature on the record, and a few that weren't. Monsters are his speciality, and the dark side of the world they're trying to save is part and parcel with it. Still, he wants to believe in the good side too. Dean's told Castiel that God isn't dead, and he wants to believe in it so much. That they can end the apocalypse and that, some day, he can maybe fall in love, settle down and grow old. It's a big maybe though, and he doesn't have the luxury to believe in the future.

**02. Estranged (Ambeon)**

Stanford was a good school. Jessica was the perfect girlfriend. His friends were good people. Nice and normal. Nothing like the family Sam has left, a domineering father pulling off scams and killing ghosts and a brother who's growing up the same. They're two peas in a pod, which is the real reason he left. Sure, he might be left out now, with only the occasional call every year or so, letting him know they're still alive, but he feels less estranged than when he was with them, the odd one out in a family of oddities.

* * *

As always, a little feedback and demanding of any sort never killed anyone (as far as wikipedia told me) so please, leave some thoughts with the little purple button

~ Josiy x


	2. 3&4

Next two.

* * *

**03. Angel Hair (Babes in Toyland)**

It's 3am and Dean's sitting outside, a greasy diner hamburger in one hand and a thick lock of brown hair in the other. Castiel's getting used to this physical contact, not something he used to relish. Couldn't stand, couldn't get to this point before with a stranger because he'd pop out with some line of truth the person didn't want. The first time they'd sat like this, when Dean's nightmares were overwhelming and Sam was fast asleep, the angel had popped up with a comment about not being a child like Sam had been. He didn't understand that it was a different sort of comfort he got from the angel. Less a comfort of family and more the comfort of... something else. He hadn't figured out what exactly. All Dean knew was that sitting here, a burger in hand and the hair in the other, was the only time he ever really felt safe in a world that kept falling apart around him.

**04. Revolution Is My Name (Pantera)**

Lucifer moves around in his vessel's body, feeling only slightly triumphant. He knows there's been something wrong for a few hours now, when a younger Dean appeared. However, he isn't daunted. Victory will be his and always his, the world destroyed and changed because of his purposes. They had all been stagnant before his awakening, heaven, hell and earth, and now they were all set in motion, the time it took pushing everything forward, propelled to something bigger and better. Even if Zachariah took the other Dean back and tried again, the outcome would be in his favour. He had justice and honesty on his side, if nothing else.

* * *

Feel free to leave a review, if you like.

~ Josiy x


	3. 5&6

Next two.

**

* * *

**

**04. Rain (Epsilon Minus)**

Gabriel screams as they begin to leave, abandoning him in a ring of eternal flame. It isn't fair, he thinks. He's always been the one getting stuck, getting trapped. Between his brothers, between getting humans back and getting them saved, and between holy flames. He's always stuck burning where he is, always looking to be given something more and better. The Winchesters can't understand- they've always had a way out, whether they admit it or not. He's being slowly consumed though, and damnit he just wants it to stop. Their confidence though, almost gives him hope, and when the sprinklers start to pour down, it feels as cooling and sweet as summer rain.

**05. Smell the Witch (Mortiis)**

Sam's an idiot, and his brother knows it. Intoxicated, infatuated- however you looked at it, he was attracted to evil. Werewolves, demons, probably the devil once the two really got to know each other. It was like he couldn't tell that dangerous people were best left alone. Ruby had been bad news and Dean had always known. She reeked of evil, but making Sam understand that was just impossible. He never could, being pulled in every time. It was like he was a magnet for never-ending trouble. Maybe his little brother couldn't smell trouble, but Dean was pretty sure that trouble had a nose for him.

* * *

More tomorrow.

~ Josiy x


	4. 7&8

Next two.

* * *

****

Jailbait (Motorhead)

Lilith's proposal to make a deal disturbs Sam in more than one way after she's gone. Sure, sex with a demon is a thought he's entertained before, but that was Ruby, good looking, dark haired and nothing like Jessica. The blonde dental hygienist's body had made him think of her and that had been bad. What had been worst was knowing what Lilith had chosen as bodies before. Seven, eight year old girls, all with curls in their hair and sweet, innocent children. Try as he might to think of her only as a demonic hell bitch, he kept thinking of those faces she'd possessed before, and it disturbed him more than any deal could.

**Made For TV Movie (Incubus)**

Chuck wishes he didn't have his powers. A fifth of whiskey used to made it easier, before he knew it was real. Now he dreams of the future, writes it and has it unfold all at once. Afterwards, when it's published, he'll be able to reread what happened, even as it continues. Even if he doesn't, he's sure Becky will gush over it to him again. It was one of the reasons he refused to give her the Winchesters' number, the other being his tinge of jealousy of them. If the story was ever shown as real, they'd get a movie deal or a television series written for them. Him, he'd get some royalties and a pat on the head. Archangels swooping in, lots of baddies and guys with guns, plus a whack of bills to pay. Yeah, his story wasn't going to be a box office favourite anytime soon.

* * *

More tomorrow.

~ Josiy x


	5. 9&10

Final two.

* * *

**Strawberry Gashes (Jack Off Jill)**

Jo and Ellen shouldn't have been there, Dean figured later, driving silently away from the dead town. They were like Bobby- family. It was why Sam had been sent off the Stanford so harshly. Signing up to be a hunter just to protect your family wasn't a good enough reason. He hadn't been dedicated enough, and having Sammie come out looking how Dean had often done, blood running from everywhere, along with bruises, wasn't on the agenda. Sure, his kid brother was an adult now, but looking over at his sleeping face, stressed from the deaths, Dean still sees the little boy who was scared of the dark. Just like Jo had still been a child to Ellen. It wasn't a fair deal for any of them.

**Raised by The Sword (Ensiferum)**

Even now, in his twenties, fighting the Devil, Sam wonders if there are other kids like him and Dean. Other kids who just happened to be born to hunters, and because of it, had to spend their lives going from school to school, hotel to hotel, monster to monster. Other kids who knew more about rock salt than peanut butter sandwiches, who knew the story of the hookman, and knew it was real. In a way, he's glad Jessica died when she did, before they could bring more future hunters into the world to be destroyed. Offspring who would have the option to follow daddy on his quest for revenge, or to be left alone. Other children born to the fight they never asked to be a part of. Hunters were born through deaths every time, and he can't imagine having to teach a seven year old how to slay Lucifer himself.

* * *

Thanks for reading~!

~ Josiy x


End file.
